And Then There Was Jerome
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Based off of my faveorite Boy Meets World episode. The class gets detention. There is a killer on the lose in the school. The kids try to figure out who the killer is. Story better than summary. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been stuck in my head for some time now and it was just mocking me to write it and now here I am, writing it. I just love the show Boy Meets World SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much. I used to watch it all the time with my sister. This is my favorite episode from the show and I wanted to make a HOA version of it. Oh and I heard somewhere that you can get married at 16 or older. So all the kids are all 17 years old. They are Seniors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or HOA or The Young And The Restless (and I don't even watch that show)**

Fabian and Nina had recently broken up. Jerome was Fabian's best friend **(I know Mick is Fabian's best friend but I thought Jerome knows more about horror movies than Mick. The horror movie concept will be explained in the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews or more.\). **Jerome though that they broke up because of him, but it wasn't that at all. Jerome walked into class noticing Fabian was not in his usual seat.

Jerome: "What are you doing in my seat?"

Fabian: "Well if Nina and I are not together anymore, I thought it would be safer if I had a buffer."

Jerome: "This brake-up is now having sever ramifications on me." Jerome said as he took Fabian's seat instead. Jason Winkler was teaching world geography when he came and noticed Jerome was in class.

Jason: "Oh ramifications, nice word jug-head."

Jerome: "See, now Winkler knows I'm in the class."

Fabian: "Listen Jerome. If I sit in that seat, I can still smell her perfume, hear he breathe, watch her sweater go up when she raises her hand."

Jerome: "Okay, I'll sit here." He said with a smirk.

There was a boy to the left of Nina, Kenny Ford. He was the popular football jock who always got the girls. Jerome noticed him asking Nina a question.

Kenny: "Nina, Nina?"

Nina: "Yeah Kenny?"

Kenny: "Can I borrow a pencil?"

As soon as she was about to give him the extra pencil, Jerome got all up in his face.

Jerome: "They're not divorced Kenny. Its only a trial separation, so nobody, nobody is borrowing more pencils than Jerome Clark."

Then Mara spoke up.

Mara: "Only wanted a pencil."

Jerome: "I know what he meant. And if asks again, I'll stab that pencil though his heart. Ya hear me Kenny."

Jason: "Jerome sit down. We will return to the Young and the Restless right after this word from your teacher. Shut up."

Jerome: "I think you could recall the pain, of being stabbed in the heart by a girlfriend."

Nina: "I didn't stab him he stabbed me."

Fabian: "Oh I'd stab myself right before I'd stab you. Kenny give that pencil."

Kenny: "I don't have one!"

Jason: "That's it. This class will not be interested in the romantic happenings with all of it's students, then it is, with whatever the hell I'm teaching!"

Jerome: "You cant do that!"

Jason: "I am trying to teach a class here. Now Clark, what's the capital of Nebraska?"

Jerome: "Don't try and change the -"

Jason: "QUITE! Now, if there is one more, interruption, all of you kids are going into detention!"

And as if on cue, the creepy old janitor barged in the classroom. He looked at all of the students. He grabbed the trash can, empted it, and put the can back down. He then, strangely pointed to the kids.

Jason: "Oh that's it."

***Later in detention***

Fabian to Jerome: "I didn't know seniors still got detention."

Jason: "They do when they act like two years olds."

Fabian: "They do when they act like two year olds." He said mocking his teacher.

Jason: "Rutter, when one mocks someone, one should wait until they are not looking right at them!"

Fabian: "I'm not in my regulars."

Jason: "I really did not need to know that." he said while walking towards the door.

Jerome: "Where are you going Winkler."

Jason: "That's Mr. Winkler to you boy. I am not in detention I can do whatever I want. And don't think just because I'm gone, that you're not being watched." He told the class as he walked out the door.

Kenny: "All I wanted was a pencil."

Fabian: "Oh shut up Kenny. You're lucky to even be in detention."

Kenny: "I don't happen to see it that way."

Nina: "What are you doing?" She noticed Jerome getting out of his seat going towards the door.

Jerome: "If we are going to be in here for over an hour then I'm going to my locker to get some food." When he put his hand on the door handle, he noticed it was locked. "What the, Winkler locked us in."

Fabian: "He cant do that. It against the Geneva Detention Convention."

Right after that Jerome heard squeaking wheels. He ran back to his seat. When he saw who it was from his seat, he realized it was only the creepy janitor.

Fabian: "Do you think he has the keys to let us out?"

Jerome: "Let me ask him. Hey, we're locked inside, do you have the key?"

The creepy old janitor showed him the set of many keys.

Fabian: "Do you wanna let us out?"

The janitor just gave them a creepy smile and walked away slowly.

Nina: "This is getting scary." She said as she got out of her seat.

Mara: "What is going on?" Mara asked running to her boyfriend Jerome. She clutched his arm.

Jerome: "I don't know. But I think I like it."

Then out of nowhere, the map that was pulled down over the chalk bored rolled up reveling a bloody warning on it. It said 'NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE!' Mara and Nina screamed when they saw this and their eyes went wide.

Jerome: "Now I don't like it as much."

**DUN DUN DUN! I love cliff hangers. It always make me want to read more. So here is the deal. I get at least 5 reviews, I update with new chapter, I don't get 5 reviews, no update for a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's raining outside. And you guys did what I asked. Reviewing! Now I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is that I this is more of a Fabian and Nina type thing (You'll know what I mean at the end of the story) and not so much Jara. I thought that Jerome is a lot like Shawn (the guy on Boy Meets World) because they both cause trouble and Shawn dates the smart girl Angela (from the show) and Mara fit Angelina's character is like. Good news is that I will make more stories instead of one - shots but I will make one - shots too, don t worry. ON WITH THE STORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Boy Meets World**

Jerome stared at the chalk bored. He thought for a moment. He looked at Fabain, Kenny, Nina, and Mara. Then he spoke up. "It's Winkler."

Mara: "There's blood on the bored. I don't think it's because he ran out of chalk!" Mara said terrified.

Jerome: "It not real okay. Its fake. Winkler's just pulling this on us to scare us."

Nina: "But why would he do this?"

Fabian: "Well why does Jason do anything. Its to teach us something."

Nina: "Well what's he trying to teach us this time?"

Fabian: "To pay attention or we die."

Nina: "Your nuts."

Mara: "This doesn't make any sense Jerome."

Jerome: "Not if you have seen as many horror movies as I have. All of this is classic. The locked door. The creepy janitor. The bloody warning, and our soon to be first victim." He said pointing to Kenny.

Kenny: "Wh- wh- why am I the first to go. Cant it be one of you guys?"

Jerome: "You are the one who asked for a pencil."

Kenny: "I needed something to write with. And -" The conversation got stopped cause they heard footsteps. The footsteps got louder and louder and louder. When the footsteps stopped the door swung open. To their relief it was Fabian's idiot older brother Mark and Jerome's older half brother Luke.

Mark: "Howdy hooooooo."

Jerome: "Why are you guys here?"

Luke: "Mark and I wanted to shoot some b-ball."

Fabian: "hey did you see Jason outside?"

Mark: "Nope. Not a soul. Actually it was kinda creepy."

Nina: "Creepy? Why creepy? Why did you say creepy? Why is it creepy?"

Mark: "It might just have to do with the janitor."

Jerome: "I knew it!" He said all proud.

Luke: "When we went to go to the locker room to change, he was pushing his squeaky bin."

Nina: "Oh. Well, that's not so creepy." She said turning around to face the others.

Mark: "Oh and there's blood coming out of the showers." Mara and Nina gasped with widened eyes.

Jerome: "This is just like that movie Blood In The Showers (I think they mean the old black and white movie Psycho). This is certainly not the janitor. This is the work of someone who is pure evil."

Mark: "Mr. Winkler."

Jerome: "Absolutely. I just feel bad that Kenny has to be the first out of all of us to go."

Kenny: "I'd REALLY wish you'd stop jinxing it."

Fabian: "I think Jason knows that we're too old for detention to scare us so, he has turned the school, into a chamber of horror."

Mara: "Jason's house of terror."

Right when Mara said that, the whole school went complete dark. Mara screamed once more. Then the whole room went quite and the lights went on. Mara was looking terrified at what was next to the bored. Mark is a compete scardy cat that he just jumped into Luke's arms. Luke put him down. Mara screamed once more. Louder than before the first time.

Jerome: "No, no, no. You scream when the lights go off. When you scream when the lights come on, it just takes away from the first scream." Mara was so speechless that she just, well, screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA!"

Jerome: "Now you're just being wild." But then he turned around to she what his girlfriend was looking at and his eyes went wide. Kenny was stabbed in the head with one of those really long pencils that are about the size of one arm. Fabian walked towards the dead body. The pencil went right through that it made a mark on the wall.

Fabian: "We will always remember he was that tall." He mentioned to his friends while pointing towards where the pencil had made its mark at the very top.

Mark: "OHMYGOSH! HE KILLED KENNY! AHHHHHHH" The group ran outside the classroom like there was no tomorrow terrified. The lights started flickering and there was music playing in the halls. "Welcome to John Adams High. Where you are gonna die. that's right"

Jerome: "Jason, Jason, Jason, you are so low budget."

Nina: "Wake up Jerome. This can't be Jason."

Jerome: "So you'd rather think there is a psycho killer in the school."

Mark: "OHMYGOD!"

Fabian: "FIRE!"

Mark: "MY BASKETBALL'S GONE TOO!"

Luke: "NO IT'S NOT I GOT IT."

Mark: "AH good." He said taking his basketball and hugging it.

Nina: "I don't care who the hell is behind this I'm scared."

Jerome: "We can't. Jason, Victor and Eric is the only one's that have the master keys to the school and the school doors are all locked and chained by now."

Luke: "Then what will happen next?"

Jerome: "First there will be a strange figure all in black that none of us will see. Then the lights will flicker on and off and Jason will revel his plan to us."

The kids looked back of them. And saw no one. The lights flickered on and off. And Jason appeared.

Fabian: "Jason, you really had us going for a seconded. Killing Kenny, obvious choice but the pencil, now that, that was genius."

Jerome: "I knew it was you all along. Now what were you trying to teach us?" He patted his shoulder. Jason feel to his face. He was stabbed I the back with a pair of scissors.

Mark: "OHMYGOSH! HE KILLED JASON! AHHHHHH!"

Jerome: "I was wrong."

**Same thing as yesterday. 5 reviews, update, no 5 reviews, wont update for a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before. I hade this history test and lots of homework. I love the way my ELA teacher swears and acts sarcastic all the time. Today we were talking about abandoning books, and how she was Irish and her mother, and she's like 'This priest punched me because I wouldn't shut up. My mom said I probably deserved it.' and then my friend Kaitlyn asks if her mother still scares her, and then Mrs. Corriea says 'Oh yeah. She scares the living crap out of me.' *cue entire class of oooooooohhhhhs and laughs* cause everyone that I know that is on my team, including me, never heard a teacher swear before. And yesterday or the day before, she was doing this really funny dance, and Jason, Kaitlyn, and I could not stop laughing and my other friend, Julimar, she's just like WTF, and that made me laugh even more. I'm even laughing right now at the memory of it. *5 minutes later I'm now calm* Now it time to be serious. Speaking of today, we had this moment of silence cause of 9/11. After the test in history, we had to listen to 3 songs about the attack, and Chantal, a girl in my class, was crying because her cousin died in the attack. All I could think was that was horrible. If any of your relatives died in the 9/11 attack, all I want to say is there is all those good things still out there and I hope that nothing bad happens to any of your families or relatives. Weather its an aunt, uncle, grandmother, cousin, anyone, I wish you the best. Now, lets start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Boy Meets World**

*All kids are in the classroom*

Nina: "Jason's dead. Mr. Winkler is dead." Realizing what just happened.

Fabian: "Jason's not dead. How can Jason die?"

Jerome: "He was the first suspect. Its all my fault. The minute I said he was the killer, I sighed his death warrant." He answered Fabian.

Mara: " Well are any of us safe?"

Jerome: "Yeah. Virgins, virgins never die."

Mark: "I'm dead then."

Luke: "I'm also dead."

Jerome: "I will get as sick as you can get without actually dying."

Fabian: "Okay. As glad as I am for Jerome I am scared as hell. Now what do we do?" He asked approaching Jerome.

Jerome: "Well, lets recap."

Mark: "KENNYS DEAD JASONS DEAD we're trapped inside with the killer!" Mark shouted.

Nina: "Thank you for stating the obvious. Lets try to at least figure out who the unsub is."

Mara: "The what?"

Nina: "The person who is a killer or criminal who is not identified until they figure out who it is." Everyone gave her and 'okay/sure' look like she was crazy or something. "What? I like Criminal Minds and other cop shows. Is that so bad?"

Mara: "I say we should split up."

Jerome: "Totally wrong."

Mara: "Alright we'll just stay here and we'll be fine."

Just then and there they heard the squeaky wheels of the janitor bin coming closer and closer. The squeaky bin stopped.

Jerome: "D-d-d-don't say it!" He whispered yelled."

Fabian: "The janitor's the killer!"

Jerome: "And that's the end of him."

Mark: "Hey hey hey! There is two people dead already, that's an acceptable amount."

The squeaky bin noise started again.

Mara: "it coming closer! Guys its coming closer! Lets get out of here NOW!"

Luke opened the door wide open so everyone could go. The girls stayed at the door. The boys on the other hall. The squeaky bin was in the middle of them. As if on cue, Mara screamed.

Luke: "you know you have an amazing scream."

Mara: "Thank you." Jerome gave his brother daggers as if saying 'back off'.

Fabian: "Where is the janitor?"

Mark: "Probably went home."

Jerome: "All the doors are locked and chained. No one can go in or come out." He walked towards the bin. He pulled the tarp that was covering something inside of it off. "Mara?"

Mara: "Yeah?"

Jerome: "You sick and tiered of screaming?"

Mara: "Yes"

Jerome: 'Then don't look in here." Nina, Fabian, Luke, and Mark, all crowded around the bin.

All but Mara and Jerome: " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fabian: "There's like fifteen retainers in there!" Mara looked in the bin, only to see a dead janitor and many retainers.

Mara: "Oh me. Oh okay. AHHHHHHHH!" Jerome pushed the bin down the hall.

Mark: "Wait a second, the killers dead, we're off the hook. Up top." He said putting his hand up for a high-five from Jerome.

Jerome: "I don't get it. It had to be the janitor."

Fabian: "There is no on else in the building. Is there?" All turned around. No one say anybody.

Nina: "If its not the janitor, then how do you explain him being, well you know!"

Jerome: "Its simple. The death of the janitor corresponds the last of the obvious suspects. Just like in the movie, The Last Of The Obvious Suspects." He said turning his head to the right when he said the movie title. "Which means-"

Mark: "DUN DUN DUN!"

Fabian: "The killer, is one of us."

Jerome: "Just like in The Killer Is One Of Us."

Mark: "DUN DUN DUN!" Everyone exchanged glances. "DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN. I'm done"

Fabian: "Okay. Lets face it everybody. One of us, is a crazy, psychopathic, murderer." everyone again exchanged glances.

Nina: "None of us is a killer. There has to be another way out and there has to be another person in here."

Mark: "Okay, I'll do it."

Luke: "But I'm the oldest."

Mark: "Yeah but I'd live the longest.'

Then they got a creepy phone call.

"Hello?" answered Nina.

"Do you like scary movies?"

Nina: "Yes."

"What's your favorite?"

Nina: "I don't know. My Bloody Valentine I guess."

Fabian: "WE can use the phone to help us."

Mark: "That's a great idea so when we find out who the killer is we can hit him with this." Then he yanked the phone cord yet it rang again. "Hello…oh hey!…yeah…uh huh….yep…okay…bye bye. It was the killer. He said he wants us all to wait right here and kill us. Then everyone ran.

*Library*

Mark: "When did the school get a library?"

Luke: "Today is an adventure isn't it?"

Jerome: "AS much as this goes against my instincts we should split up." A round of 'ok's' and 'sure's' were said. So everyone went to a different section in the library. Mara saw something right out of the corner of her eye.

**So what did Mara see? Was it the killer? Was it a book she likes? Was it a person other than the killer? Hehe. I like all the humor Mark (Eric in Boy Meets World) has. Same thing as always. 5 reviews, update, less then five reviews, no update until a week has passed. So go and click that review button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update before. I had tons of homework and tests and life. But thank you all for reviewing and the story/author alerts. This is the last chapter of this story so yeah, enjoy. And go and read some of my other one shots to as well please and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Boy Meets World or NASA. Otherwise there would be new episodes of both shows airing right this seconded.**

Mara was looking up at the bookshelf. Apparently, someone was pushing a stack of books on top of her. The books crushed her.

Jerome: "MARA!" he ran to his girlfriend. "Mara!"

Mara: "One of the big heavy books hit my head and cracked it open. I think I saw a glimpse of the killer."

Jerome: "Who! Who's the killer?" Mara didn't respond. She just kissed him and slowly closed her eyes and was lifeless.

Luke and Mark stood behind Jerome. Another stack of heavy books, twice as more, hit there heads. Jerome ran towards where the killer was and saw Nina and Fabian staring at a figure all in black that had a mask on.

Jerome: "Why are you doing this to us!"

Fabian stood up and took the mask off of the killer. He stood there dumbfounded.. He was looking at his best friend Jerome. He looked at the killer Jerome and the real Jerome. Fabian stood back next to Nina. Jerome (the killer) took Fabians and Nina's hand and intertwined them. "Jerome? Jerome? Jerome?" All of this was just a horrible nightmare. "Jerome? Jerome? Jerome?" Jerome woke up from his dream.

Fabian: "Jason's looking at you like he's gonna murder you." Jerome glanced at Jason Winkler. Jason was giving him a death glare. Jerome walked up towards his teachers desk.

Jerome: "You can let everyone go home. Its all my fault."

Jason: "Pray tell."

Jerome: "Well since Fabian and Nina aren't together anymore. I've been taking it really hard since that. My parents never loved me. They always hated me. I've only told Mara this and no one else. My parents left me here to rot. They never showed me love. I've known you guys almost my entire life. You guys always made me feel like love does exist. From the way you look at each other and how you laugh at each other and spend time together. And now that you're not together, it really makes me mad that I cant do anything about it to make sure that at least someone I know, loves someone else, and the other way around. You guys are the only real true couple I've really seen. That truly love each other. My parents always fought and never really loved each other."

Fabian: "Jerome, this is not your fault. We broke up because we wanted different things."

Nina: "Yeah. No matter if me and Fabian, or some other person get involved with each other, we will always love each other. Cause we are a family. Family like brother or sister or not brother and sister. All that matters is that we all love each other. You still have Mara too. And she loves you more than anything. And there is still hope."

Fabian: "I think you should ask her now." Fabian whispered in his ear.

Jerome: "Okay." Jerome got down on one knee in front of Mara. "Mara, I love you so much and you mean the world to me. When anyone else would be with you I always got worried if they would hurt you in some way. I love you too much for that to happen. This is a promise ring. Promise me that you will marry me right after graduation." All Mara could do was crash her lips into Jerome's. everyone in the room clapped. Even Jason was happy.

Jason: "Sometimes Jerome, you are a troubled young man. I recognize that from a movie. Troubled Young Man. Congratulations."

And so graduation can and Mara became Mrs. Clark, had 4 kids, Spencer (girl), Emily, Emma, and Jake. Fabian and Nina got married after and had 2 girls, Hayley and Alison. Jason went to tech at a different school to tech drama. (I feel like I should include the other characters that weren't in this story so I will) Patricia got a job as an artist. Amber became a designer, Alfie went to work with NASA, and Mick is just the normal sports jock that everyone loves. Nina became a author, Fabian is a music teacher, Mara is a math teacher, and Jerome is a film director. Jerome will forever know the meaning of love now that he has a family and all of his friends from Anubis House.

**Short I know but that's all I could think of how to change it without making it exactly like the episode of Boy Meets World. I don't know what else to say besides I'm workin on a HOA oneshot Paramore song and that math is not my friend and I still have feelings for a ex-crush. Cant stop thinking about him. Anyways, I'll see you in when the paramore song fic one shot is up. Bye!**


End file.
